


Soft Lighting

by tinypotato



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm writing this for fun lol, Just gals being pals, Uuuuuuh, it's literally just kate and Emaline being cute with each other, maybe? - Freeform, their first "i love you", this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypotato/pseuds/tinypotato
Summary: lmaooo here we goooo





	Soft Lighting

 

 The fresh scent of a brand new book filled the air around the dim-lit bedroom, while the tv was softly playing in the background. It was a Friday night and like every weekend, Emaline could be found at Kate’s house. The two of them have been dating for a few months now and they are known to be ‘inseparable.’ The two of them try to spend as much time together as they possibly can during school, but the weekends are their favorite days.

Kate was trying something new and opened the comic book Luke had insisted on her reading. She wasn’t usually into comics, but he was so enthusiastic about it, she couldn’t say no. He even went out and bought the damn thing.

Emaline, on the other hand, was currently resting her head very comfortably on Kate’s lap, while she was sleepily watching tv. The colors from the screen were flashing, illuminating the many posters spread across the walls.

Kate was having a hard time getting into the comic, so her mind began to wander. She thought of the time when she and Emaline had their first kiss and how amazing it felt. How her heart was beating out of her chest and she ached with a feeling of wanting more. She also remembers having the fear of the feeling not being reciprocated. Which, it totally was.

She fondly remembers how much Emaline tries to make her feel special every day. Leaving cute notes in her locker, backpack, lunch, etc. She meets Kate by her locker every morning with an adoring smile and Kate’s favorite green tea drink.

Kate’s dad absolutely loves Emaline and was ecstatic to find out they were dating. Emaline was unbelievably nervous the night they told him, and so relieved when Ken hugged her out of excitement from the news.

The fact that the two of them were dating was still baffling to Kate. How did she ever get so lucky?

Kate was growing bored of reading the same page so many times without retaining anything and let her eyes drift down to Emaline. She looked so comfortable and at peace, laying with Kate in bed. The colors from the screen were lighting up her face, enhancing Emaline’s features. If Kate were honest, Emaline was more beautiful than anything in the whole world in her eyes.

“Sweetie,”

Emaline’s voice brought the younger girl back to reality, although, the reality wasn’t much different from where her mind was.

“are you okay?” Emaline had that soft tone in her voice, that she only had with Kate. It made her stomach fill with butterflies.

Kate just smiled and reached down to softly brush her girlfriend’s hair out of her face. Leaving her hand to rest in Emaline’s hair.

“I love you,” Kate responded adoringly.

The older girl’s face turned pink. It was obvious, even with the flashing lights reflecting on her skin. She took Kate’s hand and brought it to her lips, leaving a light kiss on her palm.

“I love you too.” Emaline cooed, squeezing Kate’s hand tightly.

 

That feeling was a soft reassurance.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, I just wanted to put something out there first before getting really into writing a story. Let me know if you want more :)


End file.
